This invention generally relates to a method and composition for coating the wound of an animal. More specifically it relates to a method of coating a wound with a liquid for the purpose of allowing the wound to heal itself; more particularly the liquid is applied to the wound, thereafter drying forming a membrane-like cover over the wound. Furthermore, a composition for the coating material is described.
Wound coatings and/or bandages have been described in the prior art. Sullivan, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,824,559, described a plastic cot or bandage for covering and protecting hands and other parts of the body, including, wounds. Firth, et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,179, described a method for treating and repairing wounds of animals by applying urethane resin to hoof surfaces. Dell, et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,192, described a film forming composition for protecting wounds and releasing anti-microbial agents to the skin. Webster, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,662, described an absorbent wound dressing suitable for use in deep and cavernous wounds. Horiuchi, et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,416, described a dermal bandage comprising a film-like adhesive material for protecting wounds. Gould, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,067, described a polyurethane polymer which could be used in drug delivery systems or as burn dressings.
However, as will be shown by way of explanation and drawings, the present invention works in a novel manner and differently from the prior inventions.